The invention relates to a tool for facilitating insertion into or removal from a pop-up sprinkler casing of a sprinkler head. The invention also relates to a method of removing the sprinkler head from the casing and/or of gaining access to the sprinkler head (especially the part-circle adjustment collars therefor) while in said casing.
On occasion, for replacement or service, it is necessary to remove a pop-up sprinkler head from a pop-up sprinkler casing. Tools have been known in the past for accomplishing this such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,489, and as shown by a product produced by Rain Bird Sprinkler Mfg. Corp., of Glendora, California. When using such devices it has in practice been necessary to manually hold the pop-up cover out of engagement with the top of the sprinkler casing against the bias of a spring, insert the device into engagement with formed portions of the sprinkler head interior of the casing, and by rotating the tool while manually holding the pop-up cover out of engagement with the casing top, detach the sprinkler head from the casing. Since it has been necessary to hold the pop-up cover with one hand, rotation of the attachment portion of the head has been difficult, and the whole removal procedure has been laborious and time-consuming. In addition, if it were desired to change the adjustment of the part-circle collars of the sprinkler head, it has been necessary to hold the pop-up cover with one hand while adjusting each collar individually with the other hand.
According to the present invention, a tool is provided that greatly facilitates the insertion into or removal from a pop-up sprinkler casing of a sprinkler head, which tool also may be used to gain access to part-circle adjustment collars or other component parts of the sprinkler head for adjustment or repair thereof. The tool comprises engaging means for engaging a portion of the sprinkler head that attaches the sprinkler head to the casing of the pop-up sprinkler, a handle adapted to be located exteriorly of the casing, a lever interconnecting the handle and the engaging means, and means for holding the pop-up cover of the sprinkler head out of engagement with the casing against the bias of biasing means for the sprinkler head including a hook-like projection extending from the lever at a position between the engaging means and handle adjacent the handle. According to the method of the present invention access to the interior of the casing is possible without the necessity of manually holding the pop-up cover out of engagement with the casing top.
Also, according to prior art devices, a round hole has been provided in the pop-up cover to allow entrance of a tool portion to allow initial lifting of the cover. The provision of such a hole does not lead to the most effective vandalism control. According to the tool of the present invention, a bevel is formed on one edge thereof to allow entrance thereof between the pop-up cover and the housing to provide initial lifting of the cover from the housing.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved tool and method for gaining access to the interior of a pop-up sprinkler casing and for insertion or removal of a sprinkler head into or from the sprinkler housing. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.